Once Upon A Time
by Ly-Jane
Summary: A legendary story called 'Once Upon A Time' has been tell to Natsu by his foster mother. But that night on the same day he saw his mother turn on a person that is one of the character and fade away. Now seven years past and the mystery is still undiscovered. But on a place called enchanted forest he saw her the girl who has been sealed and never should die.
1. The Legend Is True

**A new story everybody…. I hope you like it…. I got inspired to write this thing while I'm doing my comic's hope you like it**

* * *

**The Legend is True**

When I was young my mother, no my foster mother always tell me stories about magical creatures, fantasies and many more but in all of those stories, there are a one special story that I like the most but also because of that I lost someone special.

* * *

_Flashback 7 year's ago_

_I was sitting on a fire place making my best to keep myself warm from the cold weather of autumn month, when suddenly my mom was in there beside me standing, wearing her smile that I love the most, carrying a mug of chocolate. Well I know it since I can smell it. She seat down on an arm chair that was facing the fireplace._

"_Natsu do you want me to tell you a story?" My mom ask and I grin as heard the 'story'. I love all of her story because whenever I listen to her I feel like I'm also on that place, also a character of the story._

"_Then what kind of story are you going to tell me today mom?" I ask cheerfully jumping out from my place and sitting on one of the arm of the chair. I was looking at her, her beautiful onyx eye's reflect the fire that was burning on the fireplace in front of us, those pink rosy hair that end shortly on the back of her neck, and her warm tanned skin that I always love to hug._

"_This time I'm going to tell you the story of the ' The Enchanted Girl ', " She said and I wait as she tell the story._

* * *

' **The Enchanted Girl'**

Once upon a time, on the Kingdom of Fiore. A powerful strong mage was ruling the Kingdom. Her name is, Flare Corona. The once that ruling the kingdom was the Heartfilia family, but because of there family have no power to defeat the strongest mage on Fiore they surrender and gave the title of the ruler to Flare. So now Flare Corona, the strongest mage on Fiore and also the most hateful person that you will meet, so they handed the throne to her and so now she has now have the control over the kingdom. People's are starving, thirsty, running out of jobs and many more in other words ever since she get the title of the ruler the whole people on the kingdom suffer. She also threaten the second most powerful mage on her so called kingdom. Her name is Lissana Strauss, Flare said that if Lissana don't come with her she will kill all of her guild mate's, also because of Lissana there guild Fairy Tail is still standing. Lissana try to escape but Flare didn't let her because of the reason that she was sure if Lissana get more strong she might beat her and she don't want that to happen, So she put Lissana on a tower, the most highest tower on the whole kingdom of Fiore, its so high that you could actually see it through around the kingdom, its top are cannot be seen anymore because it's the top of the tower has been surrounded by clouds and the entire wall of the tower is sealed with powerful magic that even Lissana cant broke the spell. Until one day while Lissana was crying because she already want to saw her sister and brother, a girl with blonde hair and warm milky chocolate eyes came in to the tower.

"Umm… miss?" the girl ask as she approach the crying Lissana, Lissana turn her head to see a blonde girl

"Who are you, why did you get in here?" Lissana ask while sobbing a little

"Well I jump in on the window? Since it's the only way to get inside," the blonde girl said pointing to the window, the only window the tower have.

"H-how do you get in here? This tower is sealed with a powerful spell that only Flare can break," Ask Lissana

"oh.. I forgot to introduce myself, maybe if I said my name you would understand," She said backing away near the window, when she was standing on the window she begin introducing her name.

"I'am Lucy Heartfilia the said heiress of the Heartfilia family. Our family is an expert at celestial key magic and unsealing spell magic, that's why I've been able to get in here withought trouble," Lucy said smiling "You what's your name?" She ask mentioning Lissana

"I-I'am Lissana Strauss, youngest of the three Strauss siblings," Lissana bowed her head in front of Lucy "It's my pleasure to meet you your highness, daughter of Layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia, our family has been serving your family for many generations and I'am sorry were not been able to protect the queen and king," Lissana said apologizing

"It's ok I'm here right? On the right time I would take over the throne and I will make sure my country will never ever suffer again," She said "But it's truly nice to meet one of the great mages of the west I'am very happy, see you again…. Lis," Lucy said jumping out of the tower, Lissana wide eyed at what Lucy did

"Mistress Lucy!," Lissana shout but when she touch even just the window she has been thrown back because of the seal spell on the tower.

"I'm ok don't panick Lis," Lucy said while flying in the air

"Eh? You can fly?" Lissana shock

"of course not silly," Lucy said and then she get higher that's when Lissana saw a white fluffy cloud with black eyes, carrot like nose and a mouth in short it's a cloud that has a face… WAIT A FACE?

"What the, what is that thing?" Lissana ask pointing on the strange creature Lucy is stepping on

"Oh… this is Plue, my mom give this me when I was kid, there are a very rare kinds of clouds, you know that?" Lucy said pinching to seemingly like Plues cloud cheeks

"Pu-puun," the only reply they got

"Wait that thing could talk?" Ask Lissana

"Hey don't call Plue a thing, his my pet. Yeah he could talk but the thing that he could only say is," Lucy said trailing off…

"Pu-puun," Plue said again

"That's the thing that he could only say," Lucy said "Oh wait I remember something!" Lucy said shouting, she reach to her pocket and search for something.

"Here!" Lucy said smiling while giving Lissana a pouch

"What is this thing?" Lissana ask looking at the pouch she was holding

"Inside that pouch is the magical gold dust that could unseal any spell, well I don't need that since I have an automatic unsealing magic on my body," Lucy said sitting down while looking at Lissana that was inside the tower

"You are amazing, just like your mother," Lissana said sitting on one of the chair also looking at Lucy

"I know I really look like the spitting image of my mother, but now she was gone and the only thing that she left for me is my life," Lucy looking above her on the clear blue sky with a sad eyes

"Your… life?" Ask Lissana confused

"Yes, my life… because of her I'am here, sitting and talking here in front of you, my mother risk her own life so that I could live, so I don't care if somebody stole everything to me just not my life because I want to spend it until last breath here on Earthland," Lucy said then back her gaze at Lissana that was crying because of her story "So I decided that when I turn eighteen that's when the age I could take over the throne and of course I need to fight Flare so I can get it, so I'm really training super hard this past seven year's," Lucy said looking at Lissana with a smile while giving her a thumbs up "Then when that happen I would release you in this super high tower. When suddenly Lucy notice that the sun is already setting

"Eh…? It's already night?" Lucy said looking at the orange, yellow and red sky

"Sorry Lis I really want to talk to you more but I need to help the villager's for tonight, especially the children, " Lucy said sadly and Lissana gave Lucy a sad look that like pleading for her to stay a little bit longer

"Don't worry Lis I would come back tomorrow, so wait for me ok?" Lucy said and give an another thumbs up to Lissana and this time Lissana thumbs up too

"Gotta go!" Lucy said flying off to full speed downwards.

* * *

The night come and Flare decided to go to Lissana to take a look. When she step inside the castle she saw Lissana already on the queen size bed sleeping peacefully, then she feel something strange. She feel a different aura surrounding inside the small room of the tower, it is fading away so she think it leave hour's ago, then she close her eyes to feel it more only to realize that aura, the same aura that she felt when she killed the last remaining magic user of the Heartfilia family, Layla Heartfilia, She look furiously around the room and saw nothing beside Lissana and the usual things that is inside the room. So she follow the trail of the magic aura, it was downwards to the castle. She get surprise that a person could enter the tower but knowing that person has the same aura as Layla she could tell that she/he is a Heartfilia so she/he is good with unsealing magic spell's. She follow the fading magic tracks and then she found herself on a small village a bit far away from the eastern forest of magnolia. There she saw a girl with dirty blonde hair because of the work and hazelnut eyes. Her eyes wide open at to what she just saw, she cant believe it, the girl is like the spitting image of Layla Heartfilia. Flare chukle quietly

"*chukling* so she is her daughter that I thought died a long ago, well I guess I need to kill her," Flare said and sneak out. She wait till all the villagers are all asleep. Then that night she saw Lucy walking alone around the small village.

While walking Lucy could hear rustlings of leaves and footsteps of a person. She always stop after a minute to look back only to saw nothing was following her but she could feel it, there is something that really following her. She try to run as fast as she could while running she also heard the steps getting heavier and louder means that it's just near her, while running Lucy look back to saw a woman with long braided hair but she cant figure out if who is she because it's body is being hide by the shadows of the night. She kept running and running that she didn't notice that her feet was dragging her through the forest. She stop at the lake, that was located deep on the forest that only the villagers know that path because the lake was hidden that if you don't know the way you might not come back anymore. She stop as she saw the lake reflecting the moons light on its crystal water glistening along with the stars. She stop looking back once again and hear rustling everywhere. She look back and fort, left and right until she felt someone grab her shoulder, she turn around to saw a girl with eyes that like the eyes of snake it self, and a long red braided hair.

"Flare," Lucy breath out because she was so out of breath all because of the running so far

"ahahaha, gotcha heartfilia," flare said smirking, sweat is running down her forehead, she is also breathing heavily because also of the long run that the two of them made.

"Now if I kill you theres is no one that could ever get my THRONE!" Flare shout as her hand fly into the air and go straight to jab Lucy but her hands, go past threw Lucy skin making her hands to the other side of her body. Lucy spit blood as Flare's hand go past through her body, she feels like she was being killed in the inside. Flare with raw her hand, that was cover with red blood of Lucy

"That's what you got, now you cant interrupt to me anymore," Flare said and fly upwards to the sky laughing. Lucy look at the mist of Flares magic as she left and before she passed the last thing that she saw was the stars and moon.

* * *

'Thud' that low sound of Lucy falling on to the grass field of the forest is like echoing through the whole place. Animals came out, night animals are also in there even the ones that are sleeping wake up to saw one of there precious human friend lying on the once clean green grass field that was now covered with her own blood pooling beside her body, no bruise or scratch can be seen only on hear chest you could see in there a seemingly pattern of little crystal puzzle. The animals cry till morning, crying for there dead friend wild or not animals are in there crying for her death. She was the first person that made contact with that not harming them so even the most wildest animal inside the enchanted forest are kind to her, but now the first ever human that they treat as a unharmful friend is now dead there in front of them.

* * *

Lissana was humming watching as the clouds move on the sky, waiting for her first friend that she made, and also the, first person that been able to go inside the tower and broke the spell. She wait and wait, seconds, minutes and hours past but Lucy never come. As time flow out slow, every time the clock inside tick, her frown deepened for a reason that her friend is still not coming. She sigh and stand up from her sit she's been in the chair watching the blue and white sky on the morning and now the red, orange and yellow clouds along with the setting of the sun, just like the view when Lucy left yesterday. The night come's and Lissana can't sleep peacefully not like the yesterday, she can't help but worry about Lucy, maybe she get sick or something, when she was about to go to sleep and close her eyes that's when she felt the aura that Lucy left inside the small room, it's very little now since she left yesterday so it's been a day, but because Lucy is a strong mage her magic aura is still emitting inside the room. She sat up straight from the bed sensing Flare is coming to visit her like every night. She eyed the tower's only window with a glare. As Flare step inside she still can feel the foreign aura in the room but unlike yesterday it is much more weaker.

"You….," Lissana trail off curling up her hands into fist shaking with anger "what did you do to Lucy?" She ask getting all the courage not to charge in to Flare

"Oh you figure it out, looks like your not only strong but also an intelligent one," Flare said smirking at the sight of Lissana shaking with anger but she know that Lissana would never dare to hurt her.

"What did you do to her?" Lissana ask once again

"You don't need to know that, now I just visited, I'm going now," then Flare walk away but before she reach the window Lissana shout form her back

"I said, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" She shout, her calm blue eyes was burning with anger, her gritted teeth that looks painfully because its already bleeding and her body that shaking with anger along with her worry to her friend

"You really want to know huh?... well….. I killed her, she's in the eastern forest now. Maybe the wild animals in there already eating the remaining parts of her body, well it really doesn't matter if I tell you where is she, because you won't be able to go into her," that's when Flare walk past through the window of the tower to go back to her _castle_

Lissana bite her lip, she hurriedly search on the bedside drawer. There on the second drawer she found the pouch that Lucy gave to her, the said pouch that contain a magical dust that could unseal any spell even the spell Flare put on the tower. She walk straight to the window, putting some of the golden dust on her hand, she let the dust fly away on the window, she touch the window and saw that she could touch it now, she let her whole right arm to go past it until she hopped out of the window while she was falling really fast downwards she snap her finger's and on her back white wings spread free allowing her to fly on the air. As she was on the air she search for the eastern forest, and the thing that you need to look for when your looking for eastern forest while on the air, is a lake like full of glistening diamonds. Eastern forest is popular for its lake, at night you could saw the water reflecting the sky, that when your in there you feel like the lake was the sky on the land. She flew towards the glistening lake, as she was getting closer and closer on the ground just beside the lake many animals are in there looking at something or maybe someone. She flew towards beside the lake where the animals are, as her feet touches the ground her wings disappear in an instant, she was a bit far away from the scene but from where she stand she can saw, a body of a woman, her golden blond hair was shining along with the moon, her body that doesn't even have a scratch was covered with blood and the girl was wearing a pink dress just like her but it was lighter, just like the dress that…. Lissana wide eyed at the realization. She run on the site while tripping over sometimes. As she approach the body, the animals give her way

"Lu-luy…" whisper Lissana as she hugged the dead body.

"LUCY!" Her voice echo through the whole forest, birds fly away from trees and the ground rumble for a bit. She hold to her belt where a knife is attach in there. She raise the knife, the gold, silver and copper stones of the knife glistened with the moo, the symbol of gold wings the symbol of the Strauss family is also n there, on the blade of the knife aciante writing was engrave in there. As the knife flew towards Lucy, before it touches her cold skin, it stop's and a white magic circle was on the edge of the knife, the acieant writings that was engrave on the blade glow in a golden light and one by one the three stones light up in the color of copper, silver and the last one the gold stone shine. The white magic circle that was on the edge of the knife blade turn into small four magic circles white, copper, silver and gold all of it combine together.

"Oh sacared knife grant me my wish, for I'am will live forever, I wish upon to you that grant my wish, I would only be able to live once so hear me out, listen to my pray," Lissana close her eyes gold light surrounded both bodies of Lissana and Lucy

"I'am Lissana Strauss, the youngest of the three Strauss siblings, and also the one who could use you, the long lost magic of our clan, I order you to come forth in front me, " Lissana whisper as the light kept on shining more brighter at every words. As she chant the spell on the lake a beautiful blue phoenix appear, all the animals that was on the sight leave, scared of the gigantic magical bird.

"Oh, grant my wish, let this girl live forever, and never let her….. DIE!" Lissana's voice getting lower and lower until she shout the last word and threw the knife directly into the phoenix heart. The blade go past threw the phoenix body and saw, it spread it wings freely, as blue big sparkling feathers fly everywhere. Lucy's body float in the air. The gold light turn blue. Her body slowly approaching the blue phoenix. The phoenix wing's covered Lucy's body and so after that both of them vanish in the thin air like a bubble popped out.

"I hope to see you again Lucy," Lissana barely said as she fainted and pass out because of the strong magic that she realeas to take the blue phoenix out.

* * *

"_Then what happen next mom? Mom?" Natsu ask as he look at his mother. On her onyx eye a small droplet of tear fall down._

"_Mom are you okay?" Natsu ask worriedly_

"_Ah of course it's juts that I really always when I heard or say that story," Natsu's mom said wiping away the tear_

"_Then what happen next mom?" Natsu ask wanting more about the story_

"_Well the story ends there," Natsu's mom said smiling_

"_Awww… but I can tell the story is still not finish," Nasu whine feeling the story is unfinish_

"_Well your right Natsu, but you better first, it's getting late already, now go to bed," Nasu's mom said pushing Natsu his bedroom._

_It's already midnight and Natsu was already sleeping peacefully until…._

"_AHH!" Natsu's eye shut open as he heard his mother shout from the other room. Natsu hurriedly run into the next bedroom also tripping when he get down from bed_

"_Mom! Are you ok! Mo-" As Natsu open the door he was so shock at what he saw that he cant form any word or even moved from his place. Hi mother was on her bed screaming on the whatever pain she felt right now. Until he snap back at his thought's and run again beside his mother_

"_Mom what's happening? What's the problem?" Natsu ask looking at his mother's body for anything that cause her pain. And the next thing shock him even more than never. His mother's wide open eye's because of the pain are now turning sapphire blue, her pink rosy hair was turning silver white, and lastly her tanned skin turn into porclaine white. Natsu was so shock at what's happening on his mother, his mother was actually look like Lissana on her story just like on how she describe her!_

"_W-who are you," Ask Natsu stuttering at what he saw_

"_Maybe this will be the only chance to say this *cough* I'm not your true mother, I saw you the day that I arrive in this world *cough*" Natsu's mother said coughing blood_

"_then who are you, where's my mother?" Natsu ask, tears flowing down his cheek. The person that he thought for ten year's is his mother was not_

"_I don't know of where are they, but if your asking if who I'am?" Lissana said smiling trailing off on her sentence "I'am Lissana Strauss," She said smiling towards Natsu, Lissana try her best to sit down even though pain was all over her body_

"_YOUR LYING YOUR JUST ONE OF THE CAST ON A STORY DOESN'T EXIST!" Natsu shout getting confused and angry at the situation. He was confused because Lissana is just a character on a story so how come she was in here right in front of him and angry because he felt all this time he was being played with_

"_I'm not lying and all of the things that I said to you was true!" Lissana said shouting that only cause her to spit much more blood_

"_I don't beileave in you!" Natsu shout and attempt to run away from the room but Lissana's words stop him_

"_You can find her on the forgotten lake, there she is waiting for someone to rescue her for thousand years she was in there," Lissana said smiling. Natsu turna round to see Lissana fading away, he run to her side to hold her but as he touch her hand her body vanish already, the only thing that left was a small part of a golden dust on his hand. He stumble backwards, looking at the bed to where just Lissana fade away, her foster mother_

"_NO!" Natsu shout holding the dust on his hands_

* * *

**sorry for the gramatical errors and also for the wrong spellings its just that I dont have time to examine it... it's juts so long.. and all in all this is the first ever chapter that I wrote ...scratch that type... on more than 2000 words gosh this sure is long... hope you like it so tell me what you think when you review and also should I continue the story?**

**Reviews are welcome**


	2. The Announcement

**Wow it was like i didn't update like forever. But anyway thanks for the reviews thanks very much. But here on the second chap hope the four one's are going to review again and also some new reviewers.**

* * *

**Once Upon A Time**

_seven years had pass since that incident. But until now the last words of Lissana to me still not answered. Because after that I run out of our house._

_I escape the forest where we once we live. Carrying the gold dust that she had last left to me. It was now kept to a red pouch with flaming design. I always took it where the sunlight beams strong and looks at it as the insides sparkles. But sometimes I was thinking what does she mean? What are those last remaining wish that she want me to do?. Those questions, sometimes running from my mind, thinking what to do. But for ten years had pass I never solve the mystery of the girl that had her body sealed by the dagger that the Strauss family holds. _

_But I didn't expect that I would meet her one day…_

* * *

I was walking on our school hallway making a sound of *_tap* tap* tap*_ while walking. Then I bumped into someone that I didn't have the chance to see him/her for I'am looking at my booklet

"Ow.. watch out where you going," I him shout her scold. Yeah he's a boy

"Sorry… I dint mean it," I bow and walk away

"Sorry? Are you expecting me to accept your SORRY?!.. you dirtied my shirt!" A raven haired guy with midnight blue eyes are towering over Natsu

"S-sorry G-gray, I dint-" Natsu has been cut off by Gray shouting at him

"You didn't mean it huh?! What a derp! You nerd! Get out of my sight!" Gray shout, glaring down at Natsu

"Y-yes.." Natsu said as he stumble to make it to go as far away from Gray. But then he bumped again from an another person for he is looking back where Gray is laughing along with his friends while looking at him

"Ugh.." Said the one that he bumped into..

"Oh.. my god I'm so sorry," Natsu said picking fast the books that had been knock out

"N-no it's my fault I'm not looking at where am'I walking into," A voice of a girl said. Natsu look up to see a slender well-endowed young woman with short, light colored hair and fringes framing her face. She wore a black rose ornament on the left side of her head. She is also wearing the school uniform.

"Here," Natsu said and give the book to the girl

"T-thank you," The girl said and bowed her head

"Oh.. it's nothing," Natsu said seeing a kind person in here. When Natsu take a look at her, he notice that this his first time seeing her around

"New here?" Ask NAtsu

"Yeah.. I'am.." The girl said and then take her hand out for Natsu while the other is holding the books that minutes later had been knock out. Natsu stare at her hand and gladly took and shake hands with her

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," Natsu said shaking hands with the new girl

"Yukino, Yukino Aguria," Yukino the new student said

"So Natsu right?" Ask Yukino

"Yeah," Natsu nodded while replying

"So you are Natsu the school nerd right?" Ask Yukino and Natsu felt goose bumps

"Y-yeah.. I'am.. how did you know?" Ask Natsu

"Well I was just really confuse. You're handsome yet they called you nerd," Yukino said

"Hmm… just let them be. That's what they want to call me," Natsu said ignoring the fact. But the truth of course it is all because of how he looks. His hair looks like a hair comb or brush doest even run over it, his eyes are being covered with a big thick glasses. And he always wear big shirts and tight ties.

"But hey wait.. Yukino are you blind? Can't you see me?" Ask Natsu waving his hand n front of her eyes

"of course my eye sight is as clear as a sun light," Yukino giggled as she reply to Natsu's question

"Yeah.. but I think you need to console a doctor.. you just thought that I'm handsome," Natsu said laughing

"What's going on in here?" Ask Gray while his two friends are on his back

"Hey she sure is a cutie," Said the guy with ebony spiky hair as he look at Yukino. Yukino hide at the back of Natsu as she heard that

"Maybe, it would be nicer Gray if we get her as ours," The guy with cerulean blue hair said

"Yeah cutie, hang out with us instead of that dwerp," Gray said smirking at the girl pulling her with them

"No! Natsu! " Yukino shout prying to let her hand go

"Let me GO!" Shout Yukino as she look at Gray

Natsu get full out of Gray so he fight back at him

"She said ... LET HER GO!" Natsu said and punch Gray on his face. To both his companions shock they only stare at him with wide eyes. No one talks. A very suffocating silent surrounded the five and only the crack of a glass and dripping blood is heard. No one talks or move

And then the glasses wear off from Natsu, its mirror had crack the time he punch Gray it drops and the mirror shattered. His normal onyx eyes are turning gold fuming with anger and rage. That the time when you actually stare at him you would be really scared.

His deadly eyes are looking directly at Gray, while Gray match it with his glare

"I'm getting full on you. Don't ever do that or I would do that to you again.." Natsu said glaring at him and walking out leaving his glasses on the floor

* * *

"AHAHAHAHA!" The hallway from where Natsu came has been full with laughters of the a certain four people

"Your really are a nice trap ne Yukino? Ahahaha!" Laugh Gray.

"Yeah! I never thought that he could even make a punch!" Shout GAjeel as he hold his stomach while laughing

"His really funny!" Jellal said and chuckle

"Yeah.. and he thought that I was a part with him," Smirk Yukino and laugh along

* * *

"Tsk.. stupid. He really makes my blood boil!" Shout Natsu while standing to the rooftop the strong wind blew his pink hair making it messy more.

"Uh!" He shout once again and the wind become stronger

But then suddenly an announce is heard through the whole campus even on the rooftop

'_I would like to announce for all second year students I would like you ALL to come to the forest camp it would be for some days. But the exact day if when it would be finish are.. well we still meeting about the thing. And said to your parents that you need to leave.. but the longest that we think we might take at least two months staying in there. So be prepared take all the things that you needed.. the tent would be from you, the blanket, pillow, the woods, the things to set fire on, and when it rains you are all by yourself. This is like a surviving through the forest.. ok that's all we would announce. The exact day of beginning and ending of camp would be later announce, before all students leave… oh.. I forgot the camp would start tomorrow early in the morning. And the end would be announce later.'_

Natsu sat straight thinking at what had been announced

"I wonder where forest were going to camp," Ask Natsu to himself forgetting about the fact that he punch Gray.

He walk down and found a water faucet. He turn it on cleaning his hands. Some dry blood is still in there. He also splash the cold water to his face to freshin up. After that he clean his head and shake it like a dog to make the water gone

As his hair is a bit dry now, he style it on the usual spike up. He ran to his classroom to see no one. He go to his desk and take his towel on his bag. While fixing his hair. He heard some whispering on his back. He look and saw three girls. They all blush as he look at them. Then the girl came near.

"Are you a transfer in here? You're so handsome!" Chimed the girl

"Can we take photos with you?" Ask the other one taking out her cellphone

"Umm.. ok?" Natsu answered unsure

"YAY!" shout the three as they hug Natsu and the other on is holding the phone upwards nd the camera facing them. The three girls smile, while Natsu wear his lopsided grin. The three girls look at the picture and they all squealed

"Umm.. ok I need to go," Said Natsu and escape the three. He ran to the office of the teachers. He open it and all the teachers look at him like his some kind of alien

"Um.. I'm looking for Mr. Macao," Natsu ask but the teachers just eye him like some kind of a different specieces.

"I'm here, and who are you?" Came up a old man that maybe is Macao.

"Macao-sensei it's me, Natsu," Natsu said pointing his forefinger to his self while making a dumbfounded face

"Oh.. kid you're not a very good joker ," Laugh Macao. Natsu twitch his brow in annoyance of his homeroom teacher

"Sensei! It's me! My glasses just broke off!" Shout Natsu that the wind coming from Natsu's mouth blew up Macao

"Ok.. ok…" Macao said and scan the kid.. and the pink hair. Then an idea came to him

"Hey you got pink hair there huh?" Ask Macao looking at Natsu's spike up hair. And now two angry chips appear on his head

"JUST HOW MILLION OF TIMES SHOULD I TELL TO YOU ITS NOT PINK ITS SALMON!" Shout NAtsu face really red from his shouting

"Ok.. I just confirm if your really are Natsu or not," Macao said scratching the back of his head.

"I just want to ask can I not go on the camp?" Ask Natsu with pleading eyes. But that didn't effect him

"No," Macao answered plainly

"Why not?!" Ask Natsu

"Because I said so," Macao said and walk back to his desk

"But I'm not really use to forest and such," Natsu answered. The truth is he could really go if he want but going into forest and you would be alone. He feel like something is going to happen or something.

"Don't worry it's a safe forest," Macao reassured Natsu, while clipping some papers

"Why? Just what is the name of the forest if it has one.. and where is it?" Ask Natsu as he wear his questioning face

"It was on the forest of east side of magnolia forest," Macao said and continue his paper works

Natsu eyes winden as he heard it. The place where he came in and the place also where the story took place.. on the east woods on the kingdom of Fiore…. The flower kingdom…

"And it is named... The enchanted forest," Macao said. Natsu's eye wide more he look at Macao... something strange... his normal black eye has a mix of a something... that he cant say.. maybe a reflection of a star and moon?

* * *

**Hey…. Do you like it? Please review ok? And…. I was wondering… if this one is good enough to continue and continue…. Well just asking cause there might be some that don't like… but sorry for my grammatical errors.. and who can be my beta reader? I still cant find anyone that would like… anyways**

**Review**


	3. The Giggling Girl

**Thanks for those who review… and I think I can update this more regularly well I think, lets just see. :D and I made reply to your reviews!**

* * *

**GoldenRoseTanya: Thank you for being the first reviewer of my chapter 2 and Is it just me or I always see you review on my stories? Anyway.. its ok thank you for the review :D**

**Dang regacho: ahaha! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeah…. I fiaaaaaaaanaaaaaaanaaaaaly uuuuuuuuupdaaaaaaaateee… ahaha.. anyway.. I thought people would forget this story already because I didn't update for more than two months? I don't know…. So here the update hope you like it thanks for the review and if its not a bother please review again :D**

**Levina: Once Upon A Time? This is Once A Upon A Time… and if you are talking about an another story can you please tell me the title? Or the author? Or a link where can I read it?. You know I update this immediatley just for you because I want to ask this But thanks for the review**

**Anime tiger 12: thanks… and ahaha.. well just want to laugh.. ahaha… anyway thanks for the review and I'm thankful that you like this :D**

**jizang: thanks for reviewing again.. and here is the third chap **

**And for those who didn't review that only read or maybe.. put on favorite of follows.. or whatever thank you**

**Ok lets proceed to the story already… hope you like it :D**

* * *

**Once Upon A Time**

I walk back to my apartment. On the way home I could feel the stares of people around me, the squeals the girls made, and the hearts that surrounding their eyes, those flirtious atmosphere that is on there. I feel really awkward while walking way home. Cause I'm use to when I walk they would just ignored me like no one walk or even if they bump into me, they wouldn't even say sorry that I'm like a ghost now I was like a idol walking down the street… but the truth is I'm just a ordinary guy that live in here for more than seven years!

* * *

When I enter my apartment. I first stripped off of my clothes and walk to my bathroom. Wanting to relax my muscles into the hot bath I'm taking. After a very quick sinking on the hot bathtub. I walk t my drawer looking for a comfortable clothes. I found a baggy black shirt with a cap on the middle for a design. I put on a knee length white checkered pants. I walk to the side of my drawer, where my suitcase is. I also took my big red checkered back pack.

I took as many as clothes I can take. I also bring the things that I needed, the back pack has a pair of six different clothes, and some things, like gel. On my suit case is where my pillow, blanket, some things that could produce fire, a folded umbrella, flashlight and batteries

On his third and last bag, are where my boxers are, and some things like water and such. I prepared already almost all the things for the camp tomorrow. When I realize a tent is not suitable on this.

"Why do we supposed to provide the tent again?" Natsu ask to his self irritated… "Oh yeah cause it's a game of surviving . The longer you stay the higher the grade. What a lame one well at least we don't need to do lesson. But I still don't have a partner since the picking is still not decided"

I sigh and didn't think of it anymore. I was tired and need a rest. So I called it as a rest time. I arrange the bags and walk to my bedroom. As I step into it, I stare at the window of the bedroom. The moon and stars sure shine bright today. When I was about to fall asleep, I remembered the invents of the day

The time that I look on my teacher Macao's eye their something in there like moon and stars reflection. And then… '_and before she passed the last thing that she saw was the stars and moon'_…star's and moon. I shook his head getting the idea out of my mind. Thinking that tomorrow would be a big day so I need rest. I close his eyes a picture of golden locks and brown orbs are his dreams all the night, a chuckling and giggling background of a girl. Pink sakura are flying everywhere, and the sun beams brightly. And then…

'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!" sounded the alarm clock as its work to wake Natsu succeed but getting away from getting destroyed failed..

"Shut up clock," Grumble Natsu sleepily throwing the poor alarm clock on the other side of the room. It crack exactly into two… and did shut up. Natsu get back to snuggling to his warm blanket when then he shout as he sat up

"WAHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Natsu shout and hurriedly get out of his bed going to bathroom and doing his morning routines. He look at his clock and saw that he destroyed it. So he instead took his cell phone and take a look on the time and saw that its nearing six o'clock. He cook his breakfast and eat. Arranging his apartment. And bidding the house keeper a good bye before he left. Saying just put his rent on hold. He leave carrying a back pack on his back, on his right arm is a suit case on the left is a big handbag. When he approach there school he saw that there many second year students already. And many of them holding there tents.

"Natsu where's your tent. Don't tell me it fit there on your suitcase?" Ask a girl behind Natsu. Natsu turn around and saw the student council president

"Oh… Erza. Well I don't have a tent," Natsu said scratching the back of his head

"How come you could survive on a forest without a tent? Were going to stay in there for three and a half months," Erza raising her brow

"Well… since its theme is surviving guess making tent from nature would be much more nicer?" Ask Natsu

"Yeah… I know what you feel. I'm such a shame I carry a tent like that!" Erza said dramatically as she point to the top of her luggage. And Natsu sweat drop at so many suitcase that tied and on top is a grand big tent.

"Umm… Erza were only going to stay there for three and a half months not forever," Natsu said sweat dropping at the tons and tons of luggage Erza took( the one that she always pull.. when they go on a mission?) and the other students that saw it also sweat drop

_OK I would announce now the partners!_

Shout the announcer and all the students turn their head to the front to see Macao their homeroom teacher.

_Juvia and Hibiki_

_Erza and Jellal_

_Yukino and Loke_

_Cana and Laxus_

_Gajeel and Levy_

The announcer continue to announce the partners and Natsu's name is still not mentioned. So he keep his ears listening. When he heard his name at last

_Natsu is team with…_

I wonder who would I be team with?

_Gray_

"WHAT!" Shout the two at the same. All the students around heard the shout of the two. They turn their head to the side to meet each other gazes and glare at the one

" I wont ever survive with that NERD around me!" Shout Gray pointing to Natsu

"And I wont ever and never going to spend my dear precious three and half months here on earth with HIM!" shout Natsu throwing a glare to Gray. They got a glare competition that there are already sparks connecting them and thunder clashing on the background.

"Ok enough with that," boom a voice that came between them

"Hmph," Natsus said and walk away.

"Whatever," Gray said and walk the other direction

* * *

All the students put their luggage on the separate bus. And they sit on their chair. The partners suppose to be together but Macao decided that it is the best to make the two separate just in here or they might get on a car accident. Natsu sit along with Erza. Well no problem since he has motion sickness Erza knock him out to make him sleep

While Gray sit with Jellal. He easily get bored for Jellal not really talk that much, so he sleep along the way

* * *

At night the students are getting near and they would arrive at the forest shortly. It was midnight when Natsu woke up. He look to his side and saw Erza sleeping. He look to his back and Gray and Jellal is sleeping. All of them are expect for him. The bus was so quite. And the only one that is still awake beside him was the driver

"_ehehhe…." _ A soft giggle of a girl was heard. Natsu look on the front and saw a girl with a white knee length dress. Her face is covered by the shadows and her hair is pass her shoulders but the color of it is cannot be seen

Gray had been woke up when he heard a giggle. He look up to saw a pink hair. He stands up and saw Natsu

"Hey stupid what are-" Gray has been cut off when he saw the girl floating on the bus. Her smile is visible through the shadow and her white dress that sparkle with the night

Gray felt that a scared at a sight like a ghost

'What the hell is that," Whisper Gray to Natsu. Natsu didn't speak

"Hey….." Gray didn't even finish what he need to say for Natsu slump back to his sit he saw that Natsu's eye is blank

He look back at the giggling girl, and out of thin air she disappear

* * *

**So… how about it? And I wonder how would Gray and Natsu take being on the forest. And what about the girl? You would found out soon! :DDD please **

**REview**


	4. Aoi the mysterious girl

**Ok.. so I think I'm going to be very focus on to this three story **_**Our New Devil Little Sister'. Once Upon A Time. The Popular Students : Part Time Assasin's. **_**and I don't know maybe the**_** Going Back To The Past**_** too. So I might be not going to update some of my stories. Ok.. enough with that.. and wow I'm so thankful on my reviewers I mean.. on first chapter I only got 4 reviews and then I just add 2 and it now 17 thank you *bow*. Ok … I think I'm going to put the reply corner on the last part … enjoy the**

* * *

**chapter 4! :D**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Gray's Pov**

After the incident on the bus. Well what I mean was about that freak girl. Natsu never said a one word, and I notice his so lifeless and his eyes are so gloomy. Well who cares? I don't really care if what happens. But that girl sure gave me the creeps. Well maybe Natsu just got super scared that he can't moved on till now. AHAHA!

* * *

**Normal Pov**

The second year students came inside the forest carrying their belongings.

"Ok each team are going to be separated. The forest is wide so no need to compress," Macao shout through his class

"Yes Sensei," Answered the students boredly. After that Macao assigned them if where they should be place. When it was Natsu and Gray turn they had been place on a very shadowy place.

"Hey sensei are you sure this where we should be? I mean I saw the other place you put my classmates but-" Gray has been cut off by Macao

"No buts Gray!" That's what Macao only said and left the two. Gray look at Natsu who is still look like lifeless.

"Hey, dwerp. If you still don't move your ass around and don't fix your things don't expect me to help you," Gray said and go to arrange his camping things. The tent, and make a bonfire. After that he saw that Natsu is still not moving he came near to take him back to reality

"Hey… umm Pinky. C'mon, it's almost night you need to fix your things and my tent are not suitable for two," Gray said nudging Natsu out of that thing that making him gloomy. Natsu walk away while Gray stare at his retreating back.

Gray shrugged his shoulders and came back fixing his things. Night came and Natsu still didn't come back. Gray already set the fire. He might be the most badass guy on their school, but hey! He still have heart.

"I wonder where Natsu is?" Murmur Gray under his breath. He wait for some minutes putting some woods on the fire but then he stand up and search for his fri- he mean the nerd

"Hey! Natsu!" Shout Gray throughout the forest. A rustling of the leaves are been heard. Gray stop on his tracks and look on his back ,there he saw a shadow hiding in a tree

"Ok.. get out of there already," Gray said grumpily

"Are you looking for someone?" Ask a girl with long shiny cerulean blue hair, her gold brown eyes shine through the moonlight, and those pale porcelain skin too. She was wearing a knee length sky blue dress with dark blue raffles on the end. Her hair has a clip that looks like a blue diamond, She has black strap sandals, on both her hands are gold bangels, on the right bangel it has the design of a sculpture of a half moon and on the left bangle is a big star on it.

"Who are you?" Ask Gray looking at the girl that maybe one year younger than him

"I'am…" The girl said but stop and think

"My name is Aoi," The girl named Aoi introduced herself

"Then I'm Gray. But what is a girl like you doing on a forest?" Ask Gray curious

"I'am living in here," Aoi said her soft calm voice are very soothing yet very cold that it sent shivers to Gray

"You live in here? I though this is a forest. So why are you living in such a place?" Ask Gray at he girl that came closer to him

"I was wondering if who are bothering me," Said the girl. Now she was in front of Gray and that attitude of the girl really just makes Gray shiver

"Where are you living then?" Ask Gray wanting to cool the topic

"I was just living near. And how come you get this far? Don't you know that many strangers get lost at this forest?" Ask the girl her voice didn't change a bit

"WHAT!? Then Natsu might get lost in this forest!" Gray shout running away

Gray run away from the girl who stands in there with a emotineless face

"Didn't I said that peoples get lost easily at _my _forest?" Ask the girl to herself as a expression showed up. A smirk is visible to her face and her eyes gleam with excitement. She then disappear so suddenly.

Gray run and run. Looking from left to right shouting Natsu's name. Then stop as he remember what the girl said

"Oh.. this sucks… I forgot about what she said," Gray said and pull his hair up shouting

"You should listen to people when they talk," A calm cold voice said behind Gray. He look on his back to saw Aoi's face leaning near to him. Gray push his body and stand up

"Ok, then help me find my friend," Gray said looking down at the small girl

"If you're talking about the guy with pink hair. He is already back on your camp site. He is actually sleeping peacefully right now," The girl said and smile. But for Gray it is a creepy smile

"Well would you mind showing me the way back?" Ask Gray not wanting to get lost on this scary forest

"Of course it is actually my pleasure," She said and walk. Out leaving Gray. Gray then run and notice that she is quite fast even walking. He look at the feet of the girl and he felt that he just get an heart attack. She was flying not so far from the ground. Gray's eyes widen in fear and all of the hair on his body stands up, his heart beat faster than ever like breaking off

"Y-your f-floating," Gray said almost like a whisper, but the Aoi heard it all

"Floating?" She ask and then her head twisted back slowly. Her gold brown eyes shining, and her calm face later was now scary as a creepy grin is on her face

"AHHHH!"

* * *

**Ok… is it just me or I just always making the end of this story with someone creepy appearing? Anyways my replys to your reviews :D**

**LuckyLifeSmile: Well you would found out. And ok now Virgo has a twin XD. And here are just the tiny bit side of what happen to Gray on the forest but about the two of them there are going to be so many twist that they never expect. Anyway thanks for reviewing**

**moemoekun: Well soon there going to meet and be together. Thanks for the review :D**

**Levina: Oh… but I dint get the idea on there.. actually I got this idea while I'm reading a manga.. and then I get tired of it cause I don't like the story.. on how it rolls but I like its summary and title. So I get my notebook and started drawing a comics and then there I thought of making this and transfer that story in here. Thanks for replying to my question :D**

**Blitzing: Thanks. And thank you also for reviewing**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Thank you very much if you like them :DD and also thanks for reviewing**

**Kid . Desperate . for . War : ehehe.. yeah even me while I'm reading my story again and even this… and thanks for reviewing**

**dang regacho: ehehe… yeah your very very right if your thinking about **** ahaha! ;D thanks for reviewing**

**jizang: Here it is the new update thanks for reviewing :D**

**OK I don't know am I updating so fast? Should I slow down a bit? Please tell me *puppy dog eyes*. Hey just want to ask how you sneeze? Me well my friends even my grandpa said I sneeze like a cat. Even my classmates said I'm like a cat. My reflexes are like a cats especially when I sneeze. Just want to ask. I'm looking for someone that like me… they always laugh so hard when I sneeze.. TT^TT**

**Review Please**


	5. Things you would found on the mist

**Ok… I would make a faster update because of.. you guys would found out soon and also I don't want the idea to escape out of my mind so I'm going to write this immediately .. here are the fifth chapter of**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Aoi's Pov **

"_*sigh* _what a pathetic weakling he is. Just when I thought he was quite handsome," I said as I sigh at the sight of a already faint Gray. Then a girl came out of the trees

"Aoi-san. You shouldn't scare people like that," Pout my daughter

"Ok, if that's what you said," I said as I stand up. I flick my finger and I grew up my true form. My hair reach my waist, and I have curves on my body as well. My outfit remained the same but now I'am bare foot and on my left foot is a gold bangle.

"Aoi-san please bring back that boy to where he belongs," My daughter said as she left

"Ok… And you know I think soon enough you're going to be free," I said to her. I felt that the sound of her warm wind stop

" Really? I can't wait then," She said as she look at the sky with a happy yet sad eyes. I also smile seeing the smile of my daughter for the first time after maybe almost five thousand years ago. The warm wind move again and fade away.

I look on Gray who still conscious. I put my forefinger tip on his forehead as a light envelop us both and vanish.

We reappear once again on the wood cottage that I made for Natsu. I was just so sad for him when I saw him on the woods walking aimlessly like no direction in life. But now I smile seeing his smiling calm sleeping face.

I once again flick my finger and an another bed appear a bit far from Natsu's bed. I throw Gray's conscious body on the bed and leave him there going back to my daughter

**Normal Pov**

The sun has risen, the birds singing, and the weather is on its best condition. Deep inside the forest a wooden cottage is built, inside two boys are on their bed, snuggling close to their warm blankets. The first to woke up is a guy with a raven hair, yawing as he sit up from his sleeping position stretching his arms out in air, a single tear form on his eyes as he yawn very long. He look around to saw a room made of woods. The room is indeed big, as big as his room on his house. He look on the right side of the bed to saw a pink hair hiding on the blankets that covering his body. He first rub his eyes sleepily as he thought he is still on his dream. But notice he is indeed in reality. He go down to his bed falling with a *thud* on the dark brown wooden floor.

The boy on the other bed heard a sound of a thud making him awake from his deep slumber. He also sat up stretching his muscles yawning like wanting to go back to his bed and sleep once again but can't happen for a certain person already bug him off from his wonderful dream.

"*_Yawn*_ good morning," The pink haired teen yawn as he greeted a blurry vision of a man with raven hair

"Good morning my ass! Where the heck is that girl!" Shout the blurry image of a guy

"Gray is that you ? what are you ranting about?" Ask a very confuse Natsu crawling off from the bed ask

"Where the heck is that freaking girl?!" Gray shout running around and exit the bedroom

**Natsu's Pov**

I look on Gray confuse. What does he mean? Oh… I remember I wonder if where's Aoi. I suddenly past out while talking to her. But I'm glad that she help me built the cottage. But strange she made the cottage this big in a single night?

I walk out of the bedroom. And saw a seemingly a large hallway. I find the bathroom to see that it's on the third floor west part single house. Its huge as huge and wide as the our bedroom. It has a wooden bathtub, well let's just say it was like a sauna but not really. I wonder where the things on the bowl goes? Eww.. I don't want to think of it anyway. I look at the polished metal? . I look at the polished metal that acting as a mirror. Took a already new brush on there. I took it and put some colgate. Brush my teeth, wash my mouth, splash water on my face, take a quick shower and finish.

I walk back to the bedroom expecting that the drawers are there but no clothe drawers are found by my two pupils. I close it and walk around opening door to door looking for the room of clothes. And at last after maybe ten minutes of looking from other to one another I found the clothes room. I walk on its wooden floor looking for a comfortable yet descent clothes. A red shirt, a black hoodie with a skull on the front being separated when you unzip it, black pants, and checkered red converse. I wear it and look on a full body mirror or more of a full body polished metal.

I came out of the room hearing the shouts of Gray

"Aoi! Aoi! Aoi!" I heard him shout. So he already know Aoi huh? Hey wait why am'I so friendly dendy on him?

**Normal Pov**

"Hey! Stripper! YOU KNOw AOI!?" Natsu shout from the second floor window

Gray look up at the second floor balcony of the cottage to saw Natsu

"Yeah! So WHAT IS IT TO YOU NERD!" Shout Gray pissed off but then remember what words Natsu used to insult him

"Hey I'am not a stripper!" Gray shout irritated at Natsu

"Yeah talk about taking you clothes off without you realizing it," Natsu said as he roll his eyes. Gray look down and Natsu is right he is taking his clothes off without him noticing that

"Tsk.. it's just hot that I want to strip. Why? Got a problem with that?" Gray ask much more irritated but this time his taking his clothes back

"You just said a second ago that's hot that's the reason why your stiripping and now you're taking it back? What a lame excuse," Natsu said with a smug face or more of like trolling?

"Whatever," Gray said and run away.

Natsu look on Gray on the corner of his eye, watching as Gray leave and disappear on the thick woods. Natsu sigh as he walk down stairs wanting to walk around the woods for some fresh air. He go to the separate way of where Gray took in, not wanting to encounter him on the way or they would just end up destroying this part of the forest.

Then night came once again without him realizing it. Natsu gets excited seeing many kids of animals inside the forest that he didn't realize that the sun is setting. He push his body up wanting to get back on their cottage. But he notice that the woods just getting more thick and its already night. The sun has gone and hide on the clouds already. He thank his self for deciding to put on some hoddie as a top. He walk on the creepy cold woods. As he go away he didn't get to see what's happening or what's ahead because the place has been covered by a thick layer of mist and that makes the place much more colder, making him shiver despite of his two clothes. Natsu zip his hoodie wanting to get more warm

Walking and walking and the moon is already high Natsu still didn't made up to the camp site.

"Oh.. yeah why didn't I remember it sooner? Aoi said I should call her if I ever get lost," Natsu thought thinking back at what Aoi said to him yesterday

"Aoi! Where are you?! I'm lost! Please help me!" Natsu shout Aoi's name through the thick cold misty forest

But no one replied he kept on repeating and repeating her name until he shouts it while walking. Then he stop as he feel something warm lingering on his foot. He look down but only saw mist. He look on the side where it Is coming from

"Maybe the camp site is over here," Natsu said excitedly as he run up to the path expecting that he would find the cottage. But before he step in to the light. He was stunned at the scene before his very eyes. Sakura petals dance around the wind some of them fall to the water that is located on the middle of the place, sakura trees are surrounding the place, a warm wind and atmosphere are on the scenery. And even from here he could hear a gentle voice singing. He walk more but this time slowly, scanning the area.

Then as he reach there he felt like he enter a fantasy world

Sakura petals are everywhere, the wind is calm and warm. And a voice of a girl is singing. Natsu look around looking for the girl only to notice that she is on the middle of the lake, dancing gently above the crystal clear water while singing a song, alluring birds with her voice. The girl stop on his singing as he turn and look at him, now he can fully saw her face and body. She has a golden blonde hair that pass through her shoulders, she has those melting milky chocolate eyes, she is wearing a wonderful knee length white dress with straps on the back and a big black ribbon on the lower back, on her tummy a wide black belt is surrounding it perfectly, her foot is bear, and on her right wrist is a gold bangle with a sign of a spread out wings. She look at me and she smile coming near while floating

"_How nice, A human like you had been able to go through my barrier,"_ She said smiling while leaning close to myself that I felt I'am blushing.

**Ok… wow this is my first time updating twice a day.. my replys to the reviews anyway :D**

**jizang: first of all thank you for being the first reviewer. And you would find soon very soon or maybe a long sooooon? I don't know. But thanks for reviewing**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Expression of Gray? Well maybe scared? I don't know.. I didn't explaine how he reacts.. to tired to do that anyway thanks for reviewing :D**

**MelodyKey: SO yeah… because of you I update this twice a day. Ahha. Anyway . theres the answer to your question this chapter is the answer ;). Just what I said all of the answer of your questions are on here.**

**LuckyLifeSmile: Really? Yeah she was but as you read shes that creepy at all. Anyway thanks for the support. Thank you for the review**

**So tell me … PLEASE WHO CAN BE MY BETA READER!? Cause I notice theres so many grammatical errors. And I still cant find any beta reader. TT^TT ..anyway please.. please.. pretty please **

**Review **


End file.
